Pentagonal Personalities: The Kitsune's Soul
by Ryuu842
Summary: A mind is a fragile thing. Trauma can fracture the mind. What would happen if Naruto's mind couldn't handle his childhood trauma? Would history stay the same or would it be different? (Mute Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Naruto MPD/DID [either way he has multiple personalities])
1. The Beginning and Realization

**Authors' Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Pentagonal Personality: The Kitsune's Soul! This is co-written between Ryuu842 and Chibi Monsta. It will be posted on both profiles. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the first chapter!**

Pentagonal Personality: The Kitsune's Soul

Chapter 1: The Beginning and Realization

It was a bright night, and a small happy child was running home. It was his birthday today, and his Jiji had given him the best present ever! It was a toy fox that said "I love you". He wanted to go to the festival, but Jiji said that he couldn't. However, he never said that he couldn't go to the Hokage Monument to watch the fire works!

That's where he was for the last couple hours, on the 4th Hokages head watching the fire works as he hugged his fox toy close to his chest. His little six year old heart was light with joy as he rounded the corner, but it dropped with dread when he saw the crowd that was on the street. And, when they saw him, they gave him hateful smiles. He turned and ran as fast as his little legs could take him, but it was domed when it started.

He was caught. They had pushed him into a dead end, and they crowded the only way out. The little six year old started to cry in fear.

"Oh, is the little demon afraid," one villager asked.

"He should be," another villager said. "He killed my wife, and I'm going to return the favor!"

After that was said, the villagers descended on him. Each word was punctuated with a punch, a kick, or a stab. They called him a demon, monster, murderer. And, the world was filled with pain for the six year old. In the midst of it all, he wondered if the pain would ever stop. He'd rather die than to feel this pain for any longer.

And, that's when it happened. A knife was taken, and slowly, and painfully, his throat was slit.

 _Maybe it will end now, the boy thought. Maybe I won't have to feel anymore pain._

In that last thought, the boys world turned black.

...An Unknown Time Later...

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The scent of disinfectants was in the air and I could hear the heat monitor beeping. I was in the hospital again. I tried to call for Jiji, but my throat hurt.

"Naruto-kun," Jiji said, and I looked toward him. "Are you awake?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Good," he sighed. "Can you tell me how did this?"

I shook my head. I never saw who they were.

"Can you at least try to point them out if I put them on a line," an unknown voice said, and I looked to it.

The man was tall, had scars on his head, and he wore a black trench coat. I never met the man before, but he put me on edge.

"Naruto-kun," Jiji said. "This is Ibiki. He's the one that's going to punish the people that hurt you."

I waved at Ibiki, and he nodded in return.

"Naruto-kun," Jiji said. "I know it's going to hurt, but can you try to speak?"

I opened my mouth to try to tell him that I did try, but only air came out. My mind went blank. I couldn't speak.

A tear streamed down Jiji's face, and Ibiki clenched his fists.

I gave them a questioning look and Jiji said, "The doctors said that there was a high chance that you would never speak again. I didn't want to believe them, but this proves it. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

I cried. I couldn't help it, I cried. And something felt broken, just for a minute. It was so quick that I didn't even notice it. And, it wouldn't be the first time...

...5 years later...

It was once again my birthday. I knew that I had to hide on this accursed day now. The villagers had it out for me the most on this day. Even though the only reason I could get why was because it was my birthday when the fox attacked. I didn't understand why they would blame me for it though. I was only a baby at the time.

However, over the years I learned how the communicate without my voice. And, a couple years ago I learned a special ability, and Jiji said it was a bloodline, I could read people's minds. I called it telepathy. I have yet to find out if I can project thoughts into other people's minds, but I want to test the theory. It's been burning in my veins to do it. But, Jiji said it was rude to experiment on people, and that I should get permission to try out my theory. But, who would let me try? I don't want to test it out on Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi, or Ayame. So, who else was there?

I broke away from my thoughts as I heard a window breaking. I ran to the scene and was terrified. A bottle was broken, and liquid was spilling out. But, what was coming out wasn't water. It was oil. And, the second I figured that out, the oil burst into flames.

I ran to my door, but it wouldn't opened. No matter how hard I pushed. I was trapped in here. Trapped in the flames. I sat down. There was nothing I could do now... And, as the smoke got thicker, I fell asleep.

...Unknown Time Later...

I woke up in an alley five blocks from my apartment. I had no idea how I got there, but what I did notice was that I wasn't wearing the clothes that I was wearing before I fell unconscious. I was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt, and black form fitting pants. I also had black fingerless gloves on and black combat boots.

This has been happening too often lately... What's wrong with me?

"There he is," a voice yelled. "I told you I saw him! Let's kill the demon!"

I turned around in fear. I guess I hadn't escaped at all...

...Hospital...

"Naruto-kun," Jiji called. "Are you awake?"

[Jiji? What happened?]

"That's what I was hopping you could tell me," Sarutobi said. "We found you in the middle of a massacre. You were badly beaten, but the people around you seemed to be electrified."

[I don't know. I woke up in the alley not knowing how I got there. Before that I was in my apartment with it burning around me. And, in the alley I was wearing different clothes. I was in all black...stuff I never seen before. And, now I'm hearing that I blacked out again with the villagers I heard coming to kill me were electrified. Jiji, what's happening to me?]

"I don't know," The Third said. "But, we can find out."

I nodded and Jiji walked out of the room.

"Hello, Naruto-san," Ibiki said walking in the room.

[Hello, Ibiki-san.]

"How are you feeling," he asked sitting down.

[Confused.]

"Why," Ibiki asked.

[I'm waking up in places I don't remember going. And, people have told me I've done things I don't remember doing or saying. I don't know what's going on.]

"That is a problem," Ibiki said. "And, I think I know someone who can help you figure it out. Would you like me to talk to him?"

I nodded. Anything to help me understand what was going on.

Ibiki left after that, and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in a sewer. At first I thought that the villagers got me in the hospital, but I could see a red light at the end of a tunnel. I never saw a sewer like that. Plus, there were blue and red pipes above me. Konoha's sewers don't have blue and red pipes.

 **"So my jailer finally comes to see me," a powerful voice called. "I'm** _ **honored.**_ **"**

I walked towards the voice in curiosity, wishing I could answer it.

When I got to the end of the tunnel, I saw a giant gate riddled with seals. My eyes widened in disbelief. What could possibly need such a strong cage? My eyes kept traveling around and I saw a small piece of paper that read "Seal". That must be where the main power laid. And, then, a huge orange-red being stepped into the light.

My jaw dropped in disbelief. It couldn't possibly be what I thought it was. There was no way. He was dead!

"K-Kyuubi," I thought.

 **"Of course," the vulpine said. "Who else would it be?"**

[We were taught that your dead!]

 **"Kit, I don't read signs. Just think what you want to say. I'll understand."**

"We were taught that you were dead," I thought to him.

 **"Well, obviously I'm not or I wouldn't be here," Kyuubi said.**

"Yeah," I thought. "But, it's still surprising. Where are we anyway?"

 **"We're in your mind," Kyuubi said.**

"My mind," I thought confused. "Does this mean that you got sealed in me?"

 **"Not as dumb as you look," Kyuubi said.**

"It's not my fault the teachers always kick me out of class," I projected. "I'm just lucky that the library has kept falling for my Transformation."

 **"I know kit, that's why I gave you a special ability," Kyuubi said.**

"What kind of ability," I asked.

 **"Have you noticed anything abnormal lately," he asked, dodging the question.**

"Yeah," I projected to him. "I keep waking up in places I don't remember going. Why?"

 **"Well, you see, six years ago you developed multiple personalities," Kyuubi said "And, to protect you, I gave each of your personalities abilities. I gave you the ability of the mind. Namely telekinesis and telepathy. And, each of your other personalities have their own abilities."**

"Like the control over lightning," I asked.

 **"Yes," Kyuubi said. "Now, it's time to wake up. We can continue to talk later."**

"What about my other personalities," I asked.

 **"You can meet them too," he said.**

"Will I still be able to project my thoughts," I asked.

 **"Yes," Kyuubi said. "That's part of telepathy."**

"Thank you, Kyuubi," I said.

 **"No problem, kit," the vulpine said. "No problem at all."**

...Back in the real world...

"Naruto-kun," an unknown voice said. "Are you awake."

I nodded as I sat up.

"Good," the person said. "I'm Yamanaka Inochi. Ibiki-san told me you were having some troubles. Care to explain."

The man was pretty tall, he had bleach blond hair in a pony tail, and he had blue eyes.

"I have multiple personalities," I projected to him.

The man startled.

"Did you just say something," he asked. "I heard you were mute!"

"Please don't be startled," I said. "I'm projecting my thoughts to you. It's to help us communicate. But, if you would prefer, I can use sign language."

"No," he said. "It's okay. I was just startled. Now, why do you think you have multiple personalities?"

"I wake up in places I don't remember going, wearing clothes I never seen before. People say that I did things and said things that I don't remember doing or saying," I explained.

"I see," Inochi said. "Now, have you had any contact with the personalities?"

"No," I said.

"Okay, then," Inochi said. "I can't say for sure if you have multiple personalities, but we'll defiantly keep track of it. If you do, then we'll go from there."

I nodded.

"And, Naruto-kun," Inochi said. "I won't use your ability to project thoughts to people just yet. Use it as an ace up your selves. I won't tell anyone about it if you don't want me to. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all."

"Thank you, Dr. Inochi," I said.

"No problem, Naruto-kun," he said. "I'll see you next week at the same time, okay?"

I nodded and Inochi was gone.

..The Next Day...

 **"Kit, it's time," Kyuubi said.**

"How do I get back," I asked.

 **"Just imagine yourself here," the** **fox** **said.**

I closed my eyes and I was in my mind scape.

 **"Hello, kit," Kyuubi said.**

"Kyuubi," I said smiling.

"Hello Naruto," another voice said. "My name is Kei. I'm your logical thinking. My power is the power of thinking.

"Heya," another voice said. "I'm Byakayu. I'm your random and sporadic. thinking My power is control lightning."

"Hey," said a new voice. "I'm Yoichi. I'm your devious and mysterious nature. I control illusions and good for all things stealth."

"Hi," said a quiet voice. "I'm Heiko. I'm your want to be unnoticed. I control the shadows."

"And you all know me," I said. "I'm Naruto. I'm mute, but I have telepathy and telekinesis. It's nice to finally meet you all."

"It's nice you _finally_ noticed we were here," Byakayu said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Kei said. "You wouln't have understood what was happening to you if it hadn't been explained. However, now that you know we're here, we need to establish some rules. We all want to have freedom."

"I can understand that," I said. "And, I don't see what's wrong letting you all out at times, but how do we do that without anyone knowing what our problem is?"

 **"You should tell your teammates, Kit," Kyuubi said.**

"I agree," Kei said. "And, as your logical reasoning, I think you should follow this adivice."

"What about you guys," I asked. "What do you feel like?"

"I'm okay with it," Yoichi said.

"I think we should trust our teammates," Byakayu said.

"I think we should hide it," Heiko whispered. "Just until we know more about our teammates."

"That is logical," Kei said.

I nodded and said. "So, I'll hide my condition until I get put on a genin team."

...One year later: Genin Exam...

"Okay, everyone," Iruka yelled. "It's time to take the genin exam!"

I sighed as the tests got passed out.

"Yoichi," I thought.

 _Yeah, Yochi said._

"There's a genjutsu," I told him. "Can you switch and take it off."

My body leaned forward as Yoichi switched with me. He quickly took the gentjutsu off and switched back.

"Thank you," I said.

 _No problem, what are other personalities for, Yoichi said chuckling._

 _Naruto, Kei said. Those questions are too easy. Are you_ sure _that's the real exam?_

"I'm completely sure, Kei," I said.

 _But, who was Hishirama's wife, he said. That's too easy! It was Mito Uzumaki! And, 2+2? How is_ that _a question?!_

"It's still the test, Kei," I said, laughing. "No matter how stupid it is."

 _Naruto, Byakayu asked as I finished the test. Can I do the baccarat test?_

"Sure," I told him. "You _do_ control lightning. I don't see why not."

Byakayu jumped around my mind scape celebrating.

 _Can I take the stealth test, Heiko asked me._

"Of course," I said.

 _And, I have full reign during the gentsu and ninjutsu right, Yoichi asked._

"That's correct," I said.

 _Can I do taijutsu if they get to come out, Kei asked._

"It's only fair," I said.

I got a warm feeling being projected by my other personalities as we walked out to the training grounds.

 _My turn, Byakayu said as Iruka described the first exam._

"Haruno Sakura," Iruka called.

Sakura throw the kunai and six out of the ten missed.

"...Okay," Iruka said "Now let's do the shuriken."

This time half of the shuriken missed.

 _And she's trying to be a ninja, Kei scoffed._

 _That's pathetic, Yoichi said._

 _It's sad, I said. She wastes to much time chasing Sasuke. At least Ino started training more a couple years ago..._

"I'm the last one besides Ino, right," Byakayu asked.

 _Yes, Heiko said._

"Nara Shikamaru," Iruka called.

Shikamaru hit six out of ten of the kunai, and the same with the shuriken. You could barely tell, but he was holding back.

 _He should use his skill more, I said._

 _He's trying to stay unnoticed, Heiko said. He's doing it on purpose. He might be trying to get a specific team..._

 _That or he's just lazy, Yoichi said._

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called.

Sasuke throw his kunai and he got a ten out of ten. All the girls swoned when they saw his trick of hiting one kunai with another kunai to get the target behind the stone.

 _He copied that off his brother, Kei said._

Sasuke threw the shuriken next, but he only got a nine out of ten.

"Naruto," Byakayu asked. "Can I use senbon instead of kunai?"

 _You have to ask Iruka-sensei, I told him._

Byakayu nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Byakayu walked up to Iruka and asked, "Iruka-sensei, can I use senbon instead of kunai?"

"If you believe that you can hit the target," Iruka said wearily.

Byakayu nodded and said, "I _never_ miss my mark."

He threw the senbon and shuriken simultaneously, and each one hit with deadly accuracy.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the display.

"Yamanaka Ino," Iruka called.

She threw her kunai and made a 7 out of 10 and the shuriken 8 out of 10.

 _She's gotten better, I said._

 _Much better, Kei said. She used to be on par with Sakura if not worse in some areas._

The next test was taijutsu. It was a tournament test. Sakura lost her first match, Shikamaru gave up by the third match, Ino won her matches until the semi finals, and Kei was placed against Sasuke.

"It's over, dobe," Sasuke said.

"We haven't even started," Kei signed. "I'm in the finals for a reason, Uchiha. It may be smart not to underestimate me."

"Your beneath me," the prat said. "I could beat you blind. You can't even talk!"

Kei gave him the universal sign "come get me".

Sasuke immediately rushed him, and Kei side stepped him. Sasuke round housed kicked, but Kei caught his foot and threw him away. Sasuke ran back towards Kei and tried to uppercut him, but Kei caught his fist and pinched a nerve on his neck. Sasuke was knocked out, and Kei obviously won the match.

 _That was disappointing, Kei said when he switched with Yoichi._

 _"_ It was," Yoichi said. "I'd thought you'd beat him down with logic".

 _It was to troublesome to try and talk logic to someone as mentally deficient as him, Kei sighed. He'd never listen._

Yoichi waited until each person went through the time limit to get out of Iruka's illusion. Of course, Sakura did the best. Ino a close second. Shikamaru didn't even try. He just used the excuse to go to sleep. And, Sasuke's control was so bad, he nearly didn't even make the time limit. Soon, Iruka called Yoichi, and he surprised everyone by getting the highest score.

Iruka's jaw was still on the floor when he started the ninjutsu portion.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called.

Yoichi went into the room, and without them even asking, he did the three jutsu. Iruka's jaw dropped again.

"Y-You pass, Naruto-kun," Iruka said. "And, congratulations on being Rookie of the Year!"

Yoichi smiled as he switched with me, and I smiled brighter when I picked out a black forhead protector, something all of my personalities can wear.

"Thank you, sensei," I said.

"Be here tomorrow at 9 am," Iruka said.

"I promise," I said.


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight

Author's Note: Hello loyal readers! Thank you for giving this story a chance! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and continue to enjoy the following chapter! Thank you for your time, and please tell me what you think. I enjoy **constructive** criticism. However, please don't flame me. Or go flame my co-writer. We know that this story is unusual, but that doesn't give you the write to try and make us feel worthless. And, if FanFiction's AI is still reading this, if you don't like, don't read. It's not that hard to change stories. But, it's not right to go read the same story to flame the other author. For everyone else, reviews are appreciated, and I do take suggestions. And, if you're confused about how Multiple Personality Disorder works, please PM me and I'll explain it to the best of my abilities. Again, thank you for your time! Enjoy the chapter!

Key:

[This is Naruto/personalities doing sign language.]

{This is Shikamaru doing sign language back to Naruto.}

" _ **This is Kyubbi speaking to Naruto via mind link/Naruto or other personalities using telepathy to converse with others outside of the mindlink."**_

" _This is the personalities speaking to Naruto/Naruto speaking to personalities via mind link."_

Chapter 2: Hiding In Plain Sight

I stepped into the classroom, and everyone stared at me like I had a second head. I raised my eyebrow, not knowing what their problem was.

 _"It's probably because your the rookie of the year," Kei said._

 _"Yeah, you don't talk, so no one knows how smart you are," Yoichi said. "They think your just dumb, so you don't speak."_

"How," Sasuke demanded. "How did _you_ become Rookie of the Year?"

[I worked for it.]

"I don't read signs," Sasuke screamed. "And, we _know_ you can talk!"

"Actually," Shikamaru said as he studied me. "He's mute. He _can't_ talk. However, I don't know how he became mute..."

I turned to Shikamaru.

[Do you read signs?]

{I do,} Shikamaru signed back.

[Can you tell Sasuke to shove off.]

"Naruto said to shove off," Shikamaru said.

"Don't you be rude to Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled.

[And, tell her to shut up. She's gonna make us all deaf prematurely. I'm already mute, I can't afford to go deaf.]

Shikamaru snorted in amusement.

"What so funny," Sasuke said.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said. "Naruto said to shut up. Your going to make everyone go deaf prematurely. And since he's already mute, he can't afford to go deaf."

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a bad imitation of a fish.

"Alright everybody, in your seats," Iruka called.

I sat down by Shikamaru, and Choji gave me a nod in greeting.

"Congratulations on becoming genin," Iruka said. "You are now the lowest of the low. From today onwards your trials will be tough, but I believe you can make it through if you train hard!..."

I tuned out the rest of Iruka's speech.

"Team 7," Iruka called. "Uchia Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

I sighed in relief.

 _"Yes," Byakayu yelled. "No emo or banshee!"_

"Team 8: Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata!"

 _"And no stalker either," Heiko said. "Thank goodness. She made me nervous."_

"Team 10: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino," Iruka finished.

 _"This will be intersting," Kei said._

"Now, you are dismissed to go to lunch," Iruka said. "Good luck everyone. I'm proud of you."

"Naruto," Shikamaru said. "Come have lunch with me and Ino."

[Okay. Where are we going?]

"How bout we go to Ichiraku's," Shikamaru asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru called. "Are you having lunch with us?"

Ino nodded as she walked over.

"Sure," she said. "Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku's," Shikamaru said.

Ino shrugged.

As they walked to Ichiraku's I put on my headphones to block out the multitude of thoughts that drifted to me. My shoulders tensed when the villagers started to glare at me.

"Are you okay," Shikamaru whispered as he walked closer to me.

I nodded, and tried to make myself relax.

 _"Relax," Yoichi said. "Everything's fine. Hold up your head and act like you own the place."_

 _Kei snorted and said, "Shikamaru already knows something's up. If he's anything like me, he'll only investigate further. And, he's already noticed the stares."_

 _"It'll be nice to have someone worry about us though," Byukayu said._

 _"I'd rather him not know," Heiko muttered._

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said, pulling me from my mind. "Are you sure your okay?"  
"I'm fine," I said. "Just thinking."

Shikamaru hummed as he nodded.

When we reached Ichiraku's, I sighed in relief.

"Welcome to Ichi—," Ayame started to say. "Naruto-kun! It's been a long time! Where have you been!"

[Funds have been tight. Had to survive on instant ramen.]

"Well," Ayame said. "I'm glad you didn't forget about us."

I smiled and nodded.

"Now are you going to tell us who your friends are," Teuchi asked.

[This is Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. They're my teammates. Shikamaru, Ino, this is Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku.]

"Naruto said that this was Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku," Shikamaru said told Ino, and then he turned to the Ichiraku's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," Ino said.

"Likewise," Teuchi said. "I'm glad that Naruto-kun has found people he can call friends."

I ducked my head. I wouldn't say that just yet...

 _"They're worried about you," Byakayu said._

 _I know, I said. But, that doesn't mean that Shikamaru and Ino have proven to be friends._

"What can I get for you," Ayame asked.

[My usual, please.]

"Pork ramen, please," Shikamaru said.

"Chicken ramen, please," Ino said.

"So, do you know who your sensei is," Ayame asked after she handed out our orders.

"No," Shikamaru said. "But, we'll know after lunch."

[I hope we have Anko. She's been wanting a team...]

"And, despite her eccentricities, she deserves it," Ayame said. "I don't know why they keep shooting her down.  
"Who's Anko," Ino asked.

[She's a special jonin, and she helps Ibiki in T&I.]

"How do you know her," Shikamaru said.

[I meet her when Ibiki took me to get dango.]

"She's a nice person," Ayame said. "But, she can be...over eccentric."

My shoulders shook in laughter at the understatement.

"So, how do you know someone from T&I," Shikamaru asked.

[I'll tell you later, but if we don't leave now, well be late...]

"Shoot," Shikamaru said as he laid the money down for their food. "Thank you for the meal, Ayame-san, but we got to go."

"Good luck," she said as we speed off.

"It's nice to see him with people his own age, isn't it," Teuchi said.

Ayame nodded, and went back to work with a bright smile.

...Academy...

[Thank you for paying.]

"No problem," Shikamaru said. "I _did_ invite you."

"So when do you think our sensei will get here," Ino asked.

"Don't know," Shikamaru said.

Two people walked in. One was a woman with raven black hair and crimson red eyes, and the other was a male with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Team 7 with me," the woman said.

"Team 8 with me," the man said.

Soon, Shikamaru, Ino, and I were the only ones left.

"Where's our sensei," Ino asked after thirty minutes.

"Right here," Ibiki said as he walked through the door. "Sorry. I had an iterigation that lasted longer than I thought it would."

[Ibiki? What are you doing here?]

"I'm your new sensei, Gaki," Ibiki said.

[Who did you have to bribe?]

...Flashback...

"Hokage-sama," Ibiki said as he walked into Sarutobi's office. "I have a request."

"What can I do for you," the Hokage asked.

"I'd like to request a genin team," Ibiki said.

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaded forward and said, "And why is that?"

"You know how I've been teaching Naruto the art of interrogation for a couple years," Ibiki said.

The Hokage nodded as he said, "And, you commented that he has great promise. Now, I could understand why you would want to take him as an apprentice, but why a genin team?"

"Well, Hokage-sama," Ibiki said. "Inochi has spoken how his daughter Ino has taken to the idea of surpassing her dad as an interrogator. I've been looking at her academy records, and I agree. And, the Nara boy. He has a bright mind, and if it is used right, I believe that he would be a brilliant intelligence operative. However, to face the facts, it's time for new blood in the T&I Department, and I think these kids can lead it into the future."

"Hmmm... Well, I was going to have Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai take the most likely genin to pass the second exam...," Sarutobi said. "However, if you can convince one of them to not take a team, you can have all three genins."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Ibiki said with a bow.

...Later that same day...

"Kakashi," Ibiki called.

Kakashi turned around, his nose in his Icha Icha Paradise novel, like always.

"Ibiki," he said. "You normally don't seek me out. What's going on?"

"I hear your going to get another genin team this year," Ibiki said.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Why?"

"I was wondering if I could take them off your hands," Ibiki said.

"No," Kakashi said. "I have Obito's cousin and sensei's son. I'm not going to give up my team."

"I'll buy you the collectors Icha Icha Paradise novels," Ibiki said.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, "...Fine."

"Thank you Kakashi," Ibiki said, mentally smirking.

...Flashback End...

"...No one," Ibiki said.

[As if.]

"Anyways," Ibiki said. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Ibiki then body flickered away.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Ino, and they all walked to the roof together.

"Good, your prompt," Ibiki said as they sat down on the bench. "Now, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and favorite subject. You first, Naru-chan."

[My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like plants, foxes, working with Ibiki and Anko, puzzles, anything electronic, playing pranks, star gazing, and ramen. I hate when people judge others before knowing them, prejudice, bulling, egomaniacs, and people that hurt my precious people. My dreams for the future is to take Ibiki's job when he can no longer do it. My favorite subject is Psychology.]

"Good," Ibiki said. "And, I'll happily give you my job one day. Next, the Nara."

"My name is Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru said. "I like cloud watching, shoji, deducing things about people, and puzzles. I hate when people say I'm lazy because I don't do work when it the work is obvious and has little meaning, people that judge before they know someone, and bullies. My plans for the future is finding a job outside of my father's shadow. My favorite subject is investigation."

"Interesting," Ibiki said. "Now the only girl of the group."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," Ino said. "I like flowers, poisons, my families techniques, the cross bow, and finding the truth in gossip. I hate bullies, people that think they're better than others, girls that don't take being a kunochi seriously, and traitors. My dream for the future is surpassing my dad. My favorite subject is Sociology."

"Very good," Ibiki said. "It looks like we have a bright group of interesting individuals. It almost makes me sorry to say that you haven't _actually_ become genin yet."

"What do you mean," Ino asked.

"We have another test don't we," Shikamaru sighed.

"Correct," Ibiki said. "And, it starts now! Your objective is to find where Inochi, Anko, and I really are! That will be in your designated training areas. You also have to find out what time you have to meet me tomorrow! Now start!"

I turned to Shikamaru, and he placed his hands into a seal I've never seen before.

[Shikamaru?]

"Do we interrogate you," Shikamaru asked Ibiki. "You never said how you want us to get the information."

"That's up to you," Ibiki said.

[We'll never get Ibiki to talk. He'll probably have the answer on his person.]

Shikamaru nodded and trapped Ibiki in his Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

"Ino," Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded and she did her mind transfer Jutsu.

[Shikamaru, that's not him. It's a Shadow Clone.]

"Then, how do we find out where he is," Ino asked with Clone Ibiki's voice.

 _Genjutsu, Yoichi suggested._

 _Switch with me, I said._

[I'm going to use Genjutsu. Please return to your body.]

"He said that he's going to use genjutsu, Ino," Shikamaru said. "Your going to need to switch back into your body."

Yoichi used False Darkness and searched Ibiki's person. When he found a card, he poped the clone, and switched back with Naruto.

[It says to go to the Forest of Death. That's where Anko is. Figures.]

"The Forest of Death," Shikamaru asked disbelievingly.

I nodded and signed, [Also known as training ground 44.]

….Training ground 44...

"Hello gakis," Anko said as she stepped out of the forest. "It's time to try your hand to get information form me."

"So, what do we do," Ino asked.

"We could attack her," Shikamaru said. "She may have another piece of paper on her..."

[I don't think so. She's different than Ibiki. Plus, the clone was just a starting point, and Ibiki wouldn't let us do the same thing twice. He would have told Anko what we did to the clone so she won't fall for it.]

 _So, what should we do, Ino thought._

[We could always try to seduce her.]

"Huh," Shikamaru asked, and Ino stiffened.

It was like he was _reading her mind_.

[Well, it was only a suggestion. What do have to offer?]

"Well...we could bribe her," Shikamaru said.

I stopped for a second.

 _Of course, I thought. How could I be so...so_ _ **stupid**_ _?_

"Hey," Anko yelled as she threw a kunai at Shikamaru. "I don't have all day!"

[Anko. If you give us the information Ibiki gave you, I'll buy you a lunch and a dinner of all you can eat Dango this week.]

Anko smiled in delight, "You sure do know me, Gaki. Fine. The real Ibiki is in the Tower in the middle of the forest. You owe me Dango, Gaki."

And, with that Anko went on her way, most likely to go get Dango.

It took _hours_ to get to the tower, and by the time they got there, they were all beyond frustrated.

"Hello," Ibiki said. "I'm happy you made it this far. If you pass me, all you have is one more test."

[Ibiki give me the information, or I'm going to drink coffee and lock both of us in your office.]

Ibiki paled. The last time Naruto drank coffee, Byakayu took control and he was _literally_ bouncing all over the walls. He babbled _nonstop_ and pulled so many pranks that half the village was tense for a _month._ The Hokage had to ban Naruto from _ever_ drinking coffee on _any_ occasion.

"T&I," Ibiki said. "Just don't drink the coffee."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

[You guys do the next one. I don't know much about Inochi.]

Shikamaru and Ino just nodded.

….T&I HQ...

"Dad," Ino said as she stood across from her father outside the T&I HQ.

"Ino-chan," Inochi said. "Hello boys."

"Inochi," Shikamaru said.

[Hello, Yamanaka-san.]

"Well, we start...NOW," Inochi said, and he shunshined away.

"Where do you think he's gone," Shikamaru said as he turned to Ino.

"If I'm right, and I hope I'm wrong," Ino said as she palled. "The forest."

[Why would he go there?]

"Because of our Clan's jutsu," Ino said. "He could be _any_ animal or person we might come across."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

 _"Kei," Naruto said. "I'm going to need your brilliant mind."_

 _"Okay," he said._

"Naruto" leaned forward for a minute, like he was about to kneel over.

"Naruto," Shikamaru asked. "Are you okay."

[I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking.]

"About what," Shikamaru asked, suspicious.

[Is there a way to find out which animal Inochi has possessed?]

"Not that I know of," Ino said.

 _"Naruto," Kei said. "It's time to tell them."_

 _"Why," Naruto said. "We can do this without my telepathy."_

 _"Yes," Kei said. "But, it'll be easier_ _ **with**_ _it."_

"Okay," Shikamaru said. "All we need to do is find his body, and hold it captured. We might even find a note on him..."

"Maybe," Ino said. "But, he'll keep it heavily guarded."

[Then we confuse him. I can create Shadow Clones and Transform them into you two. He won't be able to find us.]

"That's if they don't get popped," Shikamaru said. "But, it would be a good distraction... Okay, this is what we're going to do..."

Kei walked into a clearing, and "Ino" and "Shikamaru" were up in the trees.

 _ **"Hello, Inochi," Kei said. "It's been awhile."**_

"Kei," Inochi said as he walked out into the clearing. "It's nice to see you again. How have you all been?"

 _ **"We're fine," Kei said. "But, this isn't really an appropriate time for an appointment, is it?"**_

Kei leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"I see you've made shadow clones of your teammates," Inochi said. "Your as smart as always..."

 _ **"I see you've made a shadow clone too," Kei said. "I presume you have others scattered about?"**_

"I can't tell you that," Inochi said. "It would ruin the surprise."

 _ **"So there are other shadow clones," Kei said. "Is your real mind in an animal?"**_

"Why do you ask that," Inochi asked. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

 _ **"Yes, but it would be a "surprise"," Kei said as they started to circle each other.**_

"It would," Inochi said. "But, that's not why your here is it? You want to know if you should have Naruto use his telepathy..."

 _ **"Hmm. Maybe," Kei said. "Or maybe I have an alternative motive. But, who really knows?"**_

...With Shikamaru and Ino...

"So, Naruto is distracting your father," Shikamaru said. "Or whatever else that he maybe using."

"Yes," Ino said. "So we have to find my dad's body. And, it's going to be a place that will be well guarded by trap and etc. Getting to him is _not_ going to be easy."

A boar jumped out of the bushes and rushed the two genin hopefuls.

They jumped up into the branches.

"I would think not," Inochi said as he walked out of the follige. "I hid myself rather well, and Naruto can't distract everyone of my clones. So, what will you do?"

"Shadow Imitation success," Shikamaru said as he walked from behind a tree. "Well, I think Naruto did perfectly fine. But, you might want to tell us what we want to know, or Ino will hurt your body..."

Ino crawled out of a foxhole with Inochi's body behind her.

"Okay," the shadow clone said. "What do you want to know."

"What did Ibiki tell you," Shikamaru said.

"He said that you will meet the three of us—us being Anko, Ibiki, and I—at nine tomorrow morning at the T&I HQ if you pass the exam."

"Now, about Naruto," Shikamaru said before Ino could leave Inochi's body. "Is he sick?"

"That's something you should ask Naruto," Inochi said. "I have no authority over that information."

"So he _is_ sick," Shikamaru said.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Naruto," Ino asked as she moved away from Inochi's body.

 _ **"I'm not really Naruto," Kei said as he walked up to his teammates.**_


	3. Schrodinger's Cat

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so, _so_ sorry I have updated in such a long time. I've had a long string of medical issues. For example, I caught the flu, bronchitis, a really bad sinus infection, I found out I have three new allergies through allergy attacks, and I've had to go through multiple medical tests. I even have to go through one more because my doctors think I have insulin problems and sleep apnea. Please forgive the long wait, I promise to update more regularly, and I apologize in advance for the confusion. I deleted the notices I put up so they'll just be chapters now. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key:

" _ **This is Kyubbi speaking to Naruto via mind link/Naruto or other personalities using telepathy to converse with others outside of the mindlink."**_

" _This is the personalities speaking to Naruto/Naruto speaking to personalities via mind link."_

Last time: _"I'm not really Naruto," Kei said as he walked up to his teammates._

Chapter 3: Schrodinger's Cat

"What do you mean you're not Naruto," Shikamaru said as he got in a defensive stance.

 _ **"I mean what I said," Kei projected to them. "I'm not Naruto. My name is Kei, and I'm Naruto's logical thinking."**_

"Kei" sat down in a lotus position as Shikamaru and Ino lurched in shock.

"Kei, did you ask Naruto if you can tell his teammate about all of you," Inoichi asked in a disapproving manner.

 _ **"If it was solely up to Naruto, he would never have told them," Kei replied. "When it comes to things like these, he's more like Heiki."**_

"You still should have asked him," Inoichi said. "It's his life too."

"Kei" shrugged and then leaned forward and then his demeanor changed. A simi cruel smirk appeared on his face, and Inoichi stepped in front of the two new genin.

"Yoichi, _no,_ " Inoichi said.

 _ **"Oh come on," Yoichi projected. "I wasn't going to hurt them. I was just going to make them forget until all of us are ready to reveal ourselves. Not everyone is as eager as Kei."**_

"I know," the psyh-nin said. "But, what's done is done. It will only hurt more if you all wait now."

"Yoichi" sighs and his body leans forward. This time, however, his body language was more familiar to the confused genin.

"What's going on," Ino whispered fearfully.

"I-I don't know," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto," Inoichi said. "Glad your back. Now, I think you need to explain what's going on."

Naruto's body was tense, but he nodded.

" _ **Hi," he says projecting his thoughts.**_

"How're you speaking," Ino screeched. "You're _mute!_ And, what's with you being Naruto and then _not_ Naruto! Stop with the pranks already!"

" _ **Ino," Naruto says. "I'm not playing any pranks. I have Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID for short. It basically means that my mind dissociated from trauma and created separate personalities who**_ **could** _ **. And, I**_ **am** _ **mute. Right now I'm just using my telepathy instead of sign language."**_

"Wait, you have multiple personalities," Shikamaru asked.

"You _believe_ him," Ino asked.

"We just saw it with our own eyes, Ino," Shikamaru said with a snort. "Kei and Yoichi had different body languages, speech patterns, and even voice tones. Ino, it was like he was a different person…and technically he _was."_

" _I knew he was smart," Kei said._

" _Quiet," Naruto hisses. "I'm mad at you right now."_

" _I was only doing what was good for you," Kei say with a "superior" snort._

" _Well, it doesn't seem to be going so well does it," Yoichi said, however Kei doesn't respond._

"Well I don't believe it," Ino said. "He's only trying to play a prank on us. Probably just wants attention, like always."

Naruto's heart falls at that. Yes, he wants attention, but he wouldn't create a mental disorder to get it.

"Ino," Inoichi hisses. "I'm _very_ disappointed with you! For one, he's telling the truth. I've been treating him since he was eleven, and he's been mute since he was six."

Ino's eyes widen and she looks down in embarrassment.

"I apologize for my daughter," Inoichi said. "I'm going to take her home and talk to her about her behavior. Please remember to meet at 9 am at the T&I Building."

Shikamaru inclines his head, and Naruto nods. With that, the former T&I head disappears in a shunshin.

"So…How many personalities do you have," Shikamaru asks.

Naruto silently laughs, and tells Shika to follow him to Ichiraku's.

…Yamanaka House…

"Daddy I—," Ino starts before her father interrupts her.

"No, don't speak," he said. "You don't know just _how_ much I'm disappointed right now. You just insulted a trauma patient, Ino! Do you even _know_ what people with DID go through?! Do you _read_ the books I assign you?! You're a Yamanaka, dang it! We deal with people with mental disorders on a daily bases! You should be able to _tell_ when someone is having symptoms, even if you can't properly diagnose it yet! Ino, he might not have known it until he was eleven, but he first noticed symptoms when he was _six_. He woke up places he never went to in clothes he'd never seen before. People would tell him he said and did things that he never said or did. _Ino,_ his life has been like a ring of Hades, and then he learned that there was more than one person in his head. Now, go to your room to think about what you've done."

Tears streamed down the girls cheeks as she ran up to her room, however, Inoichi just sighed and sat in his favorite chair as his wife, Amaya, walked in.

"What's wrong, dear," Amaya asked as she sat on her husband's lap.

"Ino insulted a patient of mine today," Inoichi told her as he laid his head on her shoulder. "And, worse, he's her own teammate."

"Why did she insult him," she asked as she started to massage his shoulders.

"He has DID, Maya-chan," Inoichi said. "One of his personalities let the cat out of the bag, and she accused him of playing a prank on us. You should have seen him, dear, he looked so _hurt_."

Amaya's brow furrowed.

"Do you want me to talk to her," she offered.

"I've already given her a big speech, but what are we going to do, Maya," Inoichi asked. "I thought she was maturing, but this is worse than her chasing after that Uchiha boy."

Amaya pressed her lips together as she thought.

"Maybe we should let things play out for now," she suggested. "Let her get to know this boy, maybe he'll help her see the light?"

"Maybe," Inoichi said.


	4. Pentagonal Personality

Author's Note: Sorry to make you wait a couple days! I just had a great burst of inspiration on another story, and it lead be to do a series of chapters! However, now I'm back to this one again, and I promise to write a couple chapters today and tomorrow to make up for it. :) Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter. And, for those of you that might be thinking it, no, I'm _not_ bashing Ino. Since, in my vision, she's been neglecting in the Academy, so that would mean she negelected her training at home to. That means, for the year that she's been training again, she's been desperately trying to catch up to where she should have been. So, of course that means that she would be cramming or just glancing at things in the books she was assigned. Because of this, she most likely a) forgot about DID, b) didn't correctly or completely read all the symptoms, c) mixed up the symptoms with other disorders, or d) she just glanced at and/or skipped the disorder because it's rare/mostly unknown. So, please don't think I'm purposely out to get her. This is just going to be a part of her character development. Oh, and by the way, since the third chapter, my co-author hasn't been with this story. So, for the third chapter until the end, this is only by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key:

" ** _This is Kyubbi speaking to Naruto via mind link/Naruto or other personalities using telepathy to converse with others outside of the mindlink."_**

" _This is the personalities speaking to Naruto/Naruto speaking to personalities via mind link."_

 _Last time:_

 _"So…How many personalities do you have," Shikamaru asks._

 _Naruto silently laughs, and tells Shika to follow him to Ichiraku's._

Chapter 4: Pentagonal Personality

Naruto and Shikamaru were currently at Ichiraku's and Ayame has just taken their orders.

 _ **"So," Naruto "says". "You must have questions."**_

 __"I have a ton of questions," Shikamaru said with a snort. "The best one to start with, I guess, is how many personalities do you _actually_ have?"

 _ **"Including me, I have five," Naruto projected. "And, the correct term is "alters"."**_

"And, they all have different names and characteristics," Shikamaru clarified.

 _ **"Mhm," Naruto said. "Each alter has their own name, age, personality, body language, and some even have their own allergies."**_

 __"Really," Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **"Yeah," Naruto said. "DID is a really unique disorder. In a sense, we all know that we're a part of a whole person; however, we're also completely different people. However, sometimes, alters and the main personality might not communicate. So, the main personality might not know that the alters are there. And, in other cases, some of the alters might not get along. The best way to be able to function is to have all the personalities co-exist."**_

 __"I see," Shikamaru said thinking. "How exactly does this disorder come to be? I know you were talking about it, but you didn't really go into detail…"

 _ **"Dissociative Identity Disorder is a disorder that comes mainly from childhood trauma," Naruto said. "It's where a person's mental state is stretched thin until they start to dissociate their pain and/or fear, believing that it's happening to someone else. The brain is a very unique machine. In this case, when the person dissociates, their brain actually creates another personality. One that can deal with this trauma. And, throughout their lives, when they come into stressful situations the alters can "switch" with the main personality. However, to have this disorder, a person has to have at least two or more distinct personalities."**_

 __Shikamaru nodded as he took this information in.

"Is there anything else I should know about this disorder," Shikamaru asked.

 _ **"Yeah, because of my disorder, I have bad migraines, insomnia, and sometimes amnesia/time loss," Naruto explained. "Besides the migranes, everything else has gotten better since we all came to an agreement. Though, I sometimes still get a since of derealization. Ah, that means that sometimes it feels like the world doesn't exist, is foggy, etc."**_

 __"How do you talk to them," Shikamaru asked.

 _ **"We'll I have a bloodline, telepathy/telekinesis," Naruto said. "And, I can communicate with them that way. However, I also meditate, and I can talk to them in my mindscape. For people that don't have these advantages, sometimes people keep journals, and the personalities can write in them to leave messages. Others go and do hypnotherapy. And, other make videos for their alters to see. So…I guess it depends on the person."**_

"I see," Shikamaru said. "Besides meeting your alters, how did you know you had DID?"

 _ **"I just started to notice things," Naruto said. "I woke up places I didn't remember going to in clothes I've never seen before. People told me I did and/or said things I didn't do or say. And, it finally added up. I got it confirmed by Inoichi when I was eleven, but I had sysmptoms since I was six. It just took me a while to connect the experiences."**_

Shikamaru nodded his head as he took in and processed all the information.

"By the way," Shikamaru asked. "What are your alters names?"

 _ **"We'll, there's Kei, he's my logical thinking," Naruto started. "He kind of reminds me of you. He's pretty laid back, but he's**_ **really** _ **smart. Then there's Yoichi. He's my mysterious and slightly darker side. He's really good at deception and illusions. Those are the only too you've meet though. I also have Byakayu. He's randomness personified. And, finally we have Heiko. He's**_ **really** _ **shy and likes to hide things. He's the reason why I never really associated with people once I found out about my disorder."**_

Shikamaru nodded in understanding.

 _ **"You don't hate me now do you," Naruto said. "Or fear me?"**_

 __"Why would you ask that," Shikamaru asked, confused.

 _ **"People fear what they don't understand," Naruto said.**_

 __"Well, it's odd," Shikamaru said. "But, you didn't ask for it. Plus, it seems you get along with your alters. I don't see why I should hate you or fear you, baka."

Naruto smiled.

"But, do you have anything else we should know about," Shikamaru asked.

 _ **Naruto took a deep breath, and projected, "Promise me you won't tell Ino yet."**_

 __Shikamaru nodded and said, "I promise."

 _ **"I'm a jinchuuriki," Naruto confessed. "I hold Kyuubi."**_

 __Shikamaru chocked in shook.

However, once he regained his breath, he said, "You hold the Kyuubi?!"

 _ **"Yeah," Naruto said. "But, he's not that bad. He actually gifted me and my alters with special abilities to keep us safe."**_

 __"Wait...," Shikamaru said, connecting the dots. "Your telepathy?"

 _ **Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, he also gave my alters abilities."**_

 __"Like what," Shikamaru asked.

 _ **"Well, you already know about my telepathy," Naruto told him. "And, I also have telekinesis like I told you. Kei is really smart, and he has a small affinity with medical arts. Byakayu has control over lightning. Yoichi is a genius at genjutsu and manipulation. And, Heiko has control over shadows. However, it's not like your jutsu. He can actually bend the shadows to his will."**_

 __Shikamaru's draw dropped.

 _That's amazing, Shikamaru thought. If he ever got control of all those powers, he could rival the Sannin._


End file.
